


Father Figure

by Gemini_00



Series: Batfamily Shorts [3]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily, Batfamily Feels, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Protective Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, good dad Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: Batgirl shouldn't let Stephanie Brown issues interfere with her night life. Arthur Brown should not interfere with her night life. When Robin gets hurt because she's distracted, Batman sits her down for a talk.





	Father Figure

As much as the girl liked to think Arthur Brown has no impact in her life, that was the biggest lie Stephanie ever told herself. Clue Master was the base creation of Spoiler. It’s the whole reason why Steph became a vigilante. The reason why she can’t stand small spaces. Arthur Brown had his moments though, when he wanted something from her. Like the day at the Gotham fair when she thought she was going to spend the day with daddy but he actually made her play the part of a lost little girl to distract the police officers and cashier at the ice cream bar while he robbed the register. The next day, he took her out for cheap waffles and bought her a purple notebook.

So when she got a simple small and no clue leading letter from him asking her to visit him, her stomach twisted into knots. He’d been stabbed by an inmate in blackgate and wanted to see his daughter. It wasn’t the first time he’d been hurt in prison though, Steph looked through his records, but it was the first time she got the letter.

“Batgirl,” Batman snapped, “You’re not focusing.”

“Uh, yeah I am,” She swallowed, “Riddler is out and wants people to solve a puzzle. It’s not rocket science.”

“The riddle is about Rocket Science, Fatgirl,” Robin snapped from his place on the rooftop.

“Watch it, shortstack,” She retorted back to him before ruffling his hair. She’s been very good at getting a quick hair ruffle in before he tries to bite her. 

“Robin, you’re going to come in from behind while Batgirl and I watch the front,” Batman ordered, most likely giving her those disappointed eyes from behind the white spaces. She stuck out her tongue at the brat as he grappled off to the top of the ‘Physics and Astrophysics Center’ at Gotham U. 

“You don’t have to babysit me, you know,” She crossed her arms, “Riddler is running around alone right now. He’s not exactly Victor Fries. I could handle him.”

“Not when you’re this distracted, infact you could endanger Robin and me both,” Batman told her with no emotion. She did her own try at repeating the statement with her own Batman voice which sounded spot on, thank you very much.

As it turned out, her focus did indeed almost take her out. The worst part of it was that the bullet meant for her grazed the little demon’s shoulder. She immediately jumped into action of kicking ass while Batman diffuses the bombs. In the end, she only walked out of it with a sprained wrist.

“Thanks for the save demon brat,” She smiled prettily before pressing a kiss to his cheek once they reached the cave. Damian grumbed something in arabic but let Alfred woosh him away to wrap his wound.

“Stephanie,” a decowled Batman shouted over to her from the lockers, “Get changed and meet me by the computers to wrap that wrist.”

When she reached Bruce, now changed, he glared at her with that disappointed bat stare he so often had when addressing her. Even though they were on better terms now, she was always afraid that she’d never be good enough for the mantle. Or the family.

“Hey. Look, I know that lil’ D got hurt because-”

“Sit down,” Bruce grunted. He grabbed her wrist way more gently than one would assume the Bat to do, “I should have asked you what was wrong or sent you home.”

She couldn’t believe what she just heard, “What?”

“It is in human nature to be off kilter when upset. You were obviously upset. I should have asked you what was wrong,” Bruce began though he looked so utterly uncomfortable. It would sound so sweet if it were robotic. Yet, it was perfectly Bruce

“Is somebody reading parenting books?” Stephanie attempted to joke. Bruce grunted as he kept his eyes focused on her so instead, Stephanie continued, “My dad was stabbed in prison. He wants me to visit him.”

“I see,” Bruce nodded, “You fear that he wants something from you though?”

“He’s been hurt before, so what makes this different?” Stephanie spat, there was more anger in there then she intended.

“You’re not afraid,” Bruce pointed out, “Atleast not of him. You’re angry at him, aren’t you?”

“Well, aren’t you a detective,” She frowned, “I’m scared that I don’t care what happens to him. I mean, he’s still my dad. He still bought me waffles and purple gifts here and there. But then he- God. I know you think that I’m reckless, but I never thought I was morally bad.”

“Stephanie,” Bruce seemed so uncomfortable with the gesture that it warmed her heart. Because even though he didn’t like it, he did it for her, “Your father was cruel to you more often than not. You have every right to be upset with him and cut him out of your life. You brought justice to his crimes, it is not your responsibility to be his getaway or savior. You are allowed to be angry with him. Darkness happens, but I know that you will not let him or this take you over.”

Tears fell down her face. She’s sure she looked a wreck with the imprint of the cowl and lack of shower after a night of patrol but this was Bruce who proved in more ways than one that he was capable to make up for his wrongs in showing how he cared.

“The boys and Cass are really lucky to have you,” Stephanie sniffled, “Even if you are a self righteous prick with emotional constipation.”

He grinned at her, as much of one as Bruce gives, “You have me too, Stephanie. So if you ever need me, you can talk to me. Or one of the others.”

She didn’t even bother asking when she lept up to give him the first hug she’d given him since they put the little monster in the ground. He tensed at it but eventually returned it. Stephanie thought of what it meant to be a parent where mistakes are made- that much is true, but it’s about what you do to prevent those mistakes from happening again that matters.

Who needs Arthur Brown when they have Batman as their father figure?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make the world go round


End file.
